fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LuckyCharmingStar/Welcome to my planet, Homosapien!
Unknown entity said 'hello, Wake up homosapien.' A boy called March was sleeping in his room he opened up his eyes and closes them and said not now mom I'm sleeping. But he didn't realize it wasn't his mother he opened up his eyes again and was in shock. The Unknown entity smiled as March said in fear 'who are you? And what are you doing in my room? The Unknown entity reveal his identity 'My name is Aki nice to meet you' The boy nods his head and asked 'Why is this weird girl in my room?' Aki replied ' I wanted to let you know something' March asked 'And that is?' Aki replied 'Do you believe in aliens?' March said confused 'Yes?' Aki said 'would you believe if I told you I'm an alien?' March jokely said ' You sure didn't hit your head right?' Aki glared at March and said 'I'm not joking at all' March nervously said ' Then prove it then' Aki gets closer to march and started to lick her lips as march blushed. Aki said ' In fact I will show you my home.' March nods his head. Aku said 'I will take you to my home planet it's pretty beautiful there, but there is one thing you need to know' March said ' And that is?' Aki Smiled and said ' If you ever talk about me or my home planet, you dead, ok?' March looks shocked and said ' mhmm yes' Aki smiled and said 'great, now hold my hand' March blushed and said ' why?' Aki said ' Do you see my watch? That is actually a teleport device and everyone who touch my hands gets teleported' March said ' Oh Okay' As he started to hold Aki hand and Aki teleport them to an unknown planet. The planet was so beautiful it looked like it was made of diamands. Aki said proudly 'Welcome to my world' March started to tear up as Aki noticed and asked ' Why are you crying, homosapien?' March replied 'this world is so beautiful. Why of all people on earth would you take someone as useless as me to this beautiful place? Aki said ' First off you aren't useless... Every human of earth is perfect how they are, they are all temples and since you're are human you're a temple as well. March cheered up a bit and said ' T-thank you' Aki smiled and said ' No problem, don't forget the first time I visited your world I really loved it out there. Every person is a world and every person is a world within them, you homosapiens are funny & beautiful beings from the outside and inside. March blushes and smiles ' T-thank you that cheered me up' Aki started to hug him and said ' I guess you must go to your own world now.' March asked ' Why?' Aki replied ' It's almost time for you to go to school. March said 'But I don't want to leave you and this world!' Aki replied ' Well, school is very important you know?' March nods head and said 'b-but' Aki suddenly interupted him ' No buts... well I will give you my teleport device so you can visit me anytime you want, ok?' March said ' But then you can't visit our world again' Aki kissed him on his lips as March blushes and kissed her back. Aki said ' No worries I have one more teleport device but please becareful with them okay? They are really expensive' As Aki suddenly started to laugh and said ' not really tho' March started to laugh too. March said ' Well I guess I have to leave now' Aki replied 'yes, you can visit anytime you want.' As Aki started to hug him and said 'Bye bye may i visit you once again' March smiled and said ' Bye, see you later'. Aki started to wave at him as he press the button to teleport back to his bed. March said ' That was pretty fun. I guess after school or tomorrow I will visit that place again. But now it's time to take a shower and go to school'. End. Category:Blog posts